Saphira
by Blair Ravenswood
Summary: Brom wanted to make everything good but Galbatorix fought to take over so the war of dragons began.


Once upon a time there was a very large rock

ERAGON PREQUEL

Once upon a time there was a very large rock.

The rock was so large that you could see it from miles in any direction.

It was a very bitter night in the desert (as they usually are in deserts incase you didn't know).

The rock stood alone shrouded in the darkness. A small lizard scurried beneath it to stay warm for the night. A slight breeze blew by drawing patterns in the sand.

What looked like a small bird came into view. As it approached it seemed to get very large. It also seemed to have four muscular legs and giant wings. Its scales shimmered in the moonlight. As quiet as the breeze a young dragon landed right next to the said rock. Thereafter a young man slipped off the back of this young dragon.

A few minutes passed as the man stood in silence next to his large black dragon. After those few minutes passed another dragon landed gracefully on the ground near the very large rock. Off of this dragon's back slipped yet another young man.

The second rider greeted the first saying, "glad to see you made the trip safely my lord."

"Likewise", said the first rider. "I called you here to discuss the plan at hand," he continued.

"And what does this plan consist of Lord Galbatorix?" asked the second rider.

"Before my plan can take action we will need to gather a following within the other riders," was this Galbatorix's reply.

"Well no offense sir but that really doesn't explain what we are doing here," responded the other man.

"My plan is to one day rule all lands," Is all Galbatorix said. "By force," he continued.

"Lord do you really think you can take all of Alagaëia by just brute force?" ask the rider.

"Morzan. Insolent fool! If I, we, gain a large following within the riders anything is possible," Lord Galbatorix snapped back.

"I suppose… But still, how would we gain such a large following? I don't understand how it would be remotely possible to gain enough support within the riders to wage war, and win, against the rest."

It seemed to Galbatorix that Morzan was questioning is authority, and his master plan.

"Morzan. Trust is key in this operation. You must believe in the cause and want to give every ounce of your body, soul, and power to complete the task at hand. Anything is possible if you have the determination and willpower to see it through."

Morzan seemed backed into a corner. "I have no choice but to obey my lord. I will give everything I have."

"Good. Now I must be getting back my place of hiding."

"Until next time my lord," Morzan said as he took a deep bow.

Galbatorix mounted his new black dragon which he had stolen from the dragon hatchery months before. The dragon reared up on its rear legs and jumped into the air. The outcome was as if a helicopter were to take off from a very dry sandy beech (not that they had helicopters…) as sand was blasted in all directions. You could feel the air and sand blast you as the huge dragon took flight. In moments there was nothing to be seen in the dark night sky.

Brom slept peacefully in his small bed. He awoke early that morning at the sound of the horn. The man rose out of his bed and proceeded to get dressed. After which he walked down to the mess hall for an early breakfast. One of his friends greeted him their.

"I see you're up early today Brom," said the man.

"Yes, there are things to be done today. Best to get an early start," Brom replied.

"Aye, good thinking. Not much has been happening to keep us riders busy in the world lately. There hasn't been a lot for we riders to do," the man said while eating some of his breakfast.

"Well I best be off to see Saphira before I get to involved with anything," Brom said after concluding his breakfast.

"Talk to you soon then," said the man as Brom walked away from the worn wooden table.

_How did you sleep? _The dragon Saphira asked when Brom walked her housing.

_Very well thank you, and yourself? _Brom asked.

_Very well also, _was Sapira's answer.

_Shall we take a quick flight before I must be off? _Brom wondered out loud (except really not out loud because dragons and riders speak with their minds. But you know that.).

_Why that would be delightful, _Saphira responded.

Brom fixed Saphira with her saddle. He put one foot in the stirrup and swung his other leg over Saphira's back.

Saphira walked out into the large landing field. Immediately she burst into a full sprint.

An odd sight came into view. The field seemed to mysteriously end and turn into ocean.

The dragon kept her steady pace. They reached the end of the field as Saphira leapt into the air. As soon as she took flight the ground seemed to disappear beneath them as they soared over the cliff.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
